This disclosure relates to an improved checkpoint identification correlation system and method.
Before being granted entry to a military installation, a person is often subjected to a background check. Guards posted at the entrance of nearly every military installation ensure the identifications of every person, military or non-military members, before granting access to the premises. Many military installations can have hundreds to thousands of visitors a day. A background check on every visitor can be done onsite before allowing him or her to pass the premise. This can entail search on the National Criminal Information Center (NCIC), Criminal Justice Information Services (CJIS), and/or Texas Criminal Information Center (TCIC), Federal Magistrate Courts, as well as other state and local warrant databases, to ensure that each person entering has a clear background or does not have any criminal records. In addition to criminal background information, additional sources, such as deserters, and blocked access databases can be searched. However, each individual security check can take up to thirty seconds or more, significantly slowing down traffic.
Another method used to identify individuals entering military vicinity is through a military ID. A standard military ID or Geneva Conventions Identification card issued by the United States Department of Defense can serve as an identity document, which distinguishes an individual as personnel or a service member of the US Military. Moreover, dependents of military personnel such as a child or a spouse can also hold a military ID. Even though a military ID can be presented and can sometimes be sufficient to enter a facility, there are times that other background information may be needed and/or checked. However, a military ID is not associated with other identification other than a military relationship. As such, additional information may be needed to ensure that a member is not prohibited from entering said vicinity. Thus, a military member and/or his dependents can also be subjected to the standard background check, which is time-consuming, inefficient, and inconvenient.
Another method of controlling those entering a military installation is through government tags such as Department of Defense (DOD) decals, and/or passes. DOD decals are stickers attached to the windshields of vehicles owned by military personnel, family members, or civilians who works on the military installation. It is a driving privilege consented and issued by the DOD. A driver or an owner of vehicle with decals can be identified as authorized personnel to enter a military installation. There are instances when driving privileges can be revoked; this can happen once installation or facility regulations or laws are violated. In such scenario, decal and/or passes, as well as driving privileges can be revoked or be suspended from any decal or pass holder. Thus, any person who is suspended from this privilege can be denied from driving on the facility or installation. However, military installation revocation records and/or systems can be a separate entity and are not tied into military's checkpoint systems. Thus, when such individual with revoked privileges approaches a checkpoint at a military installation it may not be readily accessible by guard personnel for verification or identification.
As such, it would be useful to have improved checkpoint identification correlation system and method.